Be my snowflake and fall for me JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: THE SUPER EIGHT! Jack,Elsa,Mavis,Hiccup,Merida,Anna,Kristoff,And Rapunzel! are all Guardians to go along with North,Tooth,Sandy,And Bunny what will Happen When Pitch Black returns But this time for a certain Guardian? And uses a Powerful love relationship to lure Her away from the rest?-JELSA!
1. Chapter 1

**REMINDER: ELSA DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE SNOW QUEEN YET! SO SHE HASN'T EVER HAD HER BRAID,ICE DRESS,CAPE, OR SHOES RIGHT NOW SHE IS A GUARDIAN BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE QUEEN ELSA WITH THE FRENCH BRAID BUN UPDO BUN AND BASICALLY I'M SAYING SHE HASN'T MADE HER ICE DRESS AND HAIR YET, SHE HAS ALWAYS LOOKED LIKE WHAT SHE WORE ON CORONATION DAY IN THE MOVIE.**

**ELSA P.O.V**

Hi, My Name Is Elsa, and I am a guardian, to go along with my sister Anna, her husband kristoff,Rapunzel my cousin,Merida,Hiccup,Mavis,North,Tooth,Bunny,Sandy, And my Boy friend Jack Frost.

We all Live in the North Pole all together.

today, It was Jack's Turn To set Off winter.

So I just laid In Bed bored, I got up and starred in the mirror, Then I pulled My hair out of it regular Bun, it fell into a long french braid.

I pushed my hair Up front back, I liked It. Then I heard Anna Yell, "ELSA JACK IS HERE!"

then i quickly Pulled my hair back up in it's french braid updo Bun, (her coronation Bun)

I quickly slipped On my everyday Dress that was greenish with black sleves (Her coronation dress.)

and I slipped On my Long purple Cape (Her... forget it you already know.)

As I was about to run the the Bedroom door, Jack opened It and stepped In and smiled At me.

He ran over to Me, Picked Me up by my waist and spun my around, then he lowered me and kissed Me.

I Hugged Him after we parted, He has been gone for 5 Days.

"I Missed you!" I Told Him.

"No way I missed you More." Said Jack in a playful tone.

"Not possible!" I teased.

He chuckled, and pulled into a tight Hug and kissed my Forehead.

Then He picked Me Up Bridal Style and spun me around.

And stopped and Kissed Me again.

"ELSA!,JACK STOP LOVING FOR 3 SECONDS AND GET OUT HERE!" Yelled Anna.

Jack And I laughed, Jack Set me Down and we Headed to the Main room.

"Hi Elsa,Hi Jack." Mavis Greeted us with a big fang smile.

We smiled and sat down on the couch next to Meirda and Hiccup.

Mavis settled Next to Anna and Kristoff.

North sat down, "He's Back." North broke Out.

"Who?" Asked Merida.

"pitch." Said Tooth.

"What?! we Kicked he ass 100 years ago!" Said Merida

"I Know But these Things Happen." said North.

"So we'll except him any time?" Asked Mavis., I don't think she has any thing to worry her father dracula will NEVER let anyone lay a finger on her.

"So everyone stay together, All i know is He is after on of us." Said North

we all Looked around at each other, Now if I have to set off winter I know Jack will follow Me, Because he is more of the protective type.

I Like that, I feel ALOT Safer around Jack.

Then we all got up and went Back to our Rooms.

I went to my room and Flopped on my Bed.

I just Laid there, I knew Jack isn't gonna want me to sleep by myself, so he'll be coming in here in 3,2,1.. "Elsa?" He asked as he Opened the Door.

"Yes?" I asked

"I don't think you should sleep Alone." Said Jack.

I flipped my face over into the pillow.

He walked Over and Laid Next to Me.

I flipped Back over and smiled.

"I Love seeing that Beautiful smile of yours." Said Jack.

"I love seeing you." I told Him.

He smiled and kissed me.

We both smiled at each Other.

"I Love you Elsa." Said Jack

"I love you too Jack." I told Him.

He smiled, and I smiled Back.

I don't know what I would ever do with out Jack.

When we met and first fell for each other he would always call me "his one and Only."

I loved that, and I most deeply Love Him.

Soon we both fell asleep while his Arm was wrapped around my waist.

**OMG AWESOME BEGINNING DON'T YOU THINK AND IF YOU GUYS ALL KNOW ME,... IF FLYNN ISN'T WITH RAPUNZEL SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS BETWEEN HER AND JACK, EITHER IN MY OTHER STORIES RAPUNZEL KISSES JACK WHEN SHE DOESN'T KNOW HES WITH ELSA OR SHE KISSES HIS CHECK IN A NON-LOVING WAY AND ELSA SEES IT IN THE WRONG WAY, BUT THIS ONE IS GONNA BE DRAMATIC! READ MORE TO FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL ELSA P.O.V**

I woke Up, But Jack wasn't laying Next me.

I got up and went over mirror I Looked at my dress.

I Took my Hand and gestured It up.

My dress started freezing, I lifted both of my arms up to let the sleves freeze.

OFMG I LOVE DIS DRESS I JUST MADE!

Then there Was a Knock at my door,"Elsa it's Me Jack."

I brang my hand down to unfreeze the dress, and it came back to my normal dress.

I Walked Over to the Door and Opened It.

He smiled and Kissed Me,Then Anna walked By.

"Oh good morning Elsa!" Said Anna.

I Waved and smiled.

"Hey Elsa, I gotta go set winter off in Paris." Said Jack

I Nodded,

"So I'll Only be Gone for a couple hours" Said Jack.

I Nodded, But I wasn't all that Happy.

He pulled Me into a tight Hug and Kissed My Forehead.

Then he Left with saying,"I Love you Elsa." Then he shot off.

"I Love you too Jack." I whispered.

then I turned around to shut the Door then, I Noticed the door knob was frozen.

"What?" I asked then I back up and my hand hit the Dresser and It quickly froze.

I Looked at my Pale Hands, Then I flipped my hands over to look at the Back, then Ice shot out of my palm and hit the Wall.

"No,No,No!" I repeated I'M LOSING CONTROL I'M DANGEROUS!

I stayed In my room for two Hours.

Ice and frost coated the Room.

Then there was a knock at my window, It was Jack, I don't wanna hurt Him, So I put on some greenish blueish Gloves.

Then I ran over and Opened the Window.

"Hey Elsa." He said as he stepped In, then saw the frozen room.

"What Happened In Here?" He asked.

"Um,- Nothing,-Just cooling it down!" I stuttered.

"Elsa something is tell Me your Hiding something." Said Jack

"Me,-Hide,-something,-Nooooooo,- Of course Not." I Lied.

He Looked at my Gloves.

"Elsa why are you wearing gloves?" He asked

"Um No reason!" I said quickly and hid my hands behind my Back.

"Something is fishy, and I'm gonna find Out what." Said Jack.

_"conceal!,don't feel!" _I repeated in my Head.

"Elsa are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, I'm Fine." I told Him.

He went over and Kissed my forehead.

"Elsa whatever it is, It's going to be Okay." Said Jack, then he turned around and Left.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

whats wrong with Elsa?

I walked To Rapunzel's room and Knocked On the Door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Its me Jack." I said

"Oh come in!" Said Rapunzel

I walked In.

"Whats Wrong Jack?" She asked

"Elsa, something Is wrong." I told her

"What?" She asked.

"Well when I got here the whole room was frozen and she was wearing Gloves." I told her.

"is that so?" Asked a voice, We turned around and saw Pitch.

"PITCH!" I Yelled.

"Shh the fun is about to Begin." Said Pitch

Then he waved His Hand at me, HE WAS CONTROLING MY BODY, HOW?

then he controled Rapunzel and sat us both down, and Made us turn heads to Each other.

Oh No. then he made our Lips smash together.

then we all Heard footsteps come down the Halls.

"Oh here she comes!" Said Pitch as he hid but Made Rapunzel and I continue Kissing the door flung Open.

Then their was a sharp gasp.

Pitch Made us stop Kissing from the Shadows, Rapunzel and I Looked and saw Elsa, I stood up Not knowing how to explain this.

Without words, Only tears, Elsa Opened the door Behind her and Ran Out.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

i walked in and saw something that made me want to roll up in a ball in die. I SAW JACK AND RAPUNZEL KISSING!

had nothing else to do so i started running down the hall leaving a trail of ice behind me on the floor creeping up the walls. i wanted to go far away from EVERYONE!

"ELSA!" they both yelled running after me. i ran past everyone, "Elsa were are you going?" asked Mavis, when they saw Jack and Rapunzel chasing after me.

ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" yelled Rapunzel then north and the rest joined Jack and Rapunzel running after. me i opened the two double doors that led to the outside. i stopped and looked back at everyone running down the hall after me.

then i picked the bottom of my dress up and ran down the small section of stairs. and all the way out to in front of the fyord. i stepped back as i saw all of them getting closer to me. (Elsa coronation runway across the fyord moment.)

then i heard ice forming under my feet as i touched the water.

i gasped and looked at it. then i looked back at them getting closer and closer. them i put my foot on the water and the ice became sturdy enough for me then i looked across the fyord and started to run across it as every step i took on the water it froze.

"ELSA STOP!" yelled jack but i continued to run as fast as i could across the Fyord until i reached the other side i wasn't all the worried about the whole fyord freezing because this is the north pole, it's suposed to be frozen.

i ran up the hill and didn't stop it was kinda hard to run considering all the deep snow, i mean this is the north pole.

i heard Rapunzel's sobbing, but i didn't care Jack and Rapunzel lied to me. i wiped a tear off my cheek as i held my green and Black dress

I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO ME!

I wiped the non-stop tears

**AWE SAD :( ALRIGHT MORE CHAPTERS COMING!**


	3. Chapter 3

JACK** P.O.V**

We watched Elsa run across the Fjord and Reached the Other Side.

Rapunzel Cried, Then Mavis Learned some new Human curse words.

"GOD DAMMIT PITCH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Yelled Rapunzel

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKTARD? I SHOOT YE ASS WITH MY ARROW!" Yelled Merida.

"Well I Need to go after Her!" I said

"I'm going!" Said everyone at the Same time

"Alright I'll Need all the Help I can get, God Knows Were she can Be." I spoke

"Alright when do we leave?" They Asked

"Um, It's gonna Have to Be Tonight Because,..." Said Mavis as she pointed up at the rising sun.

"alright we set off tonight." Said Rapunzel

I Nodded Everyone Walked Inside, But me I stayed Outside completely Broken Inside.

I sat out there On a high tree branch for what seemed Like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I walked up High On the North Mountain walking slowly and sadly through the knee high snow.

Then I started to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen." I sang in a sad weak voice.<p>

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!" I said as I Hugged my self<p>

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!" I sang as I ripped my remanding glove Off.<strong>(SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION, BUT ELSA WAS GOING TO SHOW RAPUNZEL SHES LOSING CONTROL SO ELSA TOOK OFF ONE OF HER GLOVES AND LEFT IT BACK AT THE POLE, SO NOW SHE ONLY HAS ONE.)<strong>

"Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!" I sang as I Made a snowman, and a simple slow snowfall, then made it drop quickly<p>

"I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang As I unclipped my dark purple cape and let it fly away<p>

"It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!" I sang as I Ran up the Mountain.<p>

"It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" I sang as I Made a small section of Ice stairs, then stepped on one of the stairs and made it crystal clear.

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!" I sang As I spread my hands and Ran up the steps turning it crystal clear then reach the Top.<p>

"Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!" I sang as I stomped My foot and Made a huge snowflake appear on the ground, then Looked around at the perimeter Then Made the snowflake beneath my feet rise.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!" I sang as I Made a Huge ice chandelier Appear, then I ripped Off the Necklace Jack Had Gave to me and threw it aside.

"Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!" I sang as I ripped My hair out of it's bun and Into a long french Braid and Pushed the Bangs Back, then I gestured My Hand Up and Made a light Blue ice dress that showed One of my legs And Made a long Ice cape with snowflake designs.<p>

"Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang Out loud to show Off my New huge ice castle to the World, Then I turned around and walked Back inside and my Ice balcony's door magically Slammed by themselves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"JACK!" I Heard North Yell.

I Looked Down.

"It's time to go get your Lover!" Said North.

I Nodded and flew down From the tree.

Then we All walked across the frozen sturdy fjord and Followed the Foot prints in the deep snow.

We followed the footprints for what seemed Like 5 Hours.

"Jack? How far could she could Of walked?" Asked Mavis

"I don't Know how far do girls Wanna get away from everybody when shes jealous?" I asked

"FAR." Said Kristoff

"Well It's gonna A Long Night." I told them.

"Wait let Me see If I can see Anything From In the Air." Said Mavis As she turned Into a Bat.

then she flew all the way up into the sky.

"HEY I SEE SOMETHING BIG, IT LOOKS LIKE A CASTLE!" Yelled Mavis.

Then she flew back down.

"We have about one more Mile." Said Mavis.

"Mavis?, what are you doing out Here?" Asked Her father Dracula as He stepped out from the shadows.

"Elsa." Said Mavis

"Oh dear What ever Happened to Her?" He asked

Then Mavis Explained the Whole Thing.

"Oh poor Thing." Said Dracula

"Wait silence I will listen for her heart Beat, to see if shes Okay." Said Dracula.

Then he closed his Eyes and Listened In,"She Okay, But shes the Happiest shes ever been." Said Dracula.

"That's Good." I breathed.

"But." Said Dracula.

"She is also Angry and Scared." Said Dracula.

"Oh,..." I said as I Looked at the Ground.

"Now Mavis, I will come since I know that Pitch Guy is out there." Said Dracula

"Okay." Said Everyone at the same time then we all continued walking

Then We reached a HUGE Ice castle, Yep Elsa had to of made this!

"Whoaa..." Breathed Hiccup

Then we walked Up the stairs and Opened the Door.

It looked even Bigger and even more amazing inside.

Then We heard a Voice...

"Anna,Jack what are you guys doing Here?" Asked the fimmilar Female voice.

**UGH**! **CLIFFHANGER RIGHT, BESIDES THAT MATTER DID YOU LOOOOOOVE DIS CHAPTER? I SHALL MAKE MORE AND IN A REVIEW TELL ME SOME GOOD IDEAS TO KEEP DIS STORY GOING! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**STILL JACK P.O.V**

"Anna,Jack guys what are you doing here?" Asked the fimmilar Female Voice

We all Turned around And saw Elsa,... SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!

I Admired Her Long Corn silk french Braid that Hung over her Right shoulder,And her Light Blue ice dress with a small train and showed One Of her Legs, And she Had a long lighter Blue ice cape with snowflake Designs, And crystal High heels.

"Whoa,.. Elsa you look Different!, And A good different!, and this Place!" Said Anna

"Thank you I Never Knew what i was capable Of." Said Elsa.

"Elsa Look about what Happened-" I said But she cut me Off.

"Just don't." She said but with a 'Not amused' tone.

"But you should probably Leave." Said Elsa.

"But we Just got Here!" Said Anna

"I Know,But you belong Back at the Workshop." Said Elsa

"And so do you!" Said Anna

"No Anna I belong here, where I can be who I am, without Hurting Anybody." Said Elsa, I blankly blinked

"What do you Mean?" Asked Anna

"I Mean I've Become Dangerous." Said Elsa

"How?, I don't think your dangerous!" Said Anna as she took Two steps up the Stairs., Elsa Backed Up.

"I Am though I lost control and Have No Idea how to get Back In control." Said Elsa

"Jack can teach you!" tooth Piped Up, I Nodded and smiled

Elsa gave a '-.-' face, "Yeah I don't think so." said Elsa

"Now Please Leave." Said Elsa as she turned and went to walk up the stairs Behind Her

"No Elsa wait!" Said Anna

"No i'm just trying to protect you!" Said Elsa as she Continued to Walk Away.

"You don't Have to Protect me I'm Not afraid, Elsa Please Hear Me Out!, We Need you Back at the Pole!" Said Anna as She chased Elsa up the Stairs.

"Elsa Look, Everyone Here Loves you and would Never do something to Hurt you on purpose!" Said Anna as she followed Elsa further Up the stairs.

North, the Rest, And I followed the two sisters.

"Elsa just Please!, What Happened Early Believe Me it's wasn't what you think!" Said Anna.

Then we all Reached a HUGE room with a balcony.

"Anna Please you Have to go!" Said Elsa

"Elsa No I Can't!" Said Anna

"Anna I'm Not safe to Be around!" Said Elsa as she held her hands against her forehead in frustration.

Then the Walls started to crack. Kristoff Noticed, "Anna I think we should go!" Said Kristoff.

"No I'm Not leaving without you Elsa!" Said Anna

"Yes you are!" Said Elsa as she threw a huge snow flurry at the Ground and Made a huge Living Snow Monster rise., We all Looked Up at Him.

Then He Picked Us Up and threw Us Out

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I watched As My Snow Monster I just named Marshmallow threw Everyone Out.

I went to the Balcony and watched the whole scene.

Dracula did a scary hiss/roar at Marshmallow, Marshmallow kept a straight Angry Face, then Loudly Roared In Everyone face, his roar was so Powerful, it sent north Flying back.

Then Anna Made a snow Ball, "It is not nice to throw People!" Yelled Anna

As she drew her arm Back, Kristoff Stopped Her, "Whoa, Whoa feisty Pants, slow down be calm." Said Kristoff,

"Alright I'm calm!" Said Anna As she turned a little.

Then she tensed up and threw the snowball Hitting Marsh Marshmallow.

"Oh come on!" Said kirstoff, Then marshmallow roared, as he finger quickly grew long ice sickle Finger Nails.

Everyone Started to

Run, I Had to do something to Keep them away completely., So I raced up A Tall Hill, I saw Everyone fall for a cliff and Landed Into the Snow, I started out with a large snowflake In the Air.

Then I drew It down My stomping My foot, Then I shot an icy/snowy blast spiraling Through My veins And with a result A powerful blizzard.

"NOW WE JUST HAVE TO GET THROUGH THIS BLIZZARD!" Yelled Kristoff.

"THAT'S NO BLIZZARD. THAT'S MY SISTER!" Anna Yelled back.

Then something intertwined with My blizzard, A Huge icy blast fought off with it, Jack with trying to fight back the Blizzard I drew my hands back then rushed more icy/snowy blast threw my Hands to fight back, pushing his Icy blast back.

"ELSA!" He yelled.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled back making one last blizzard flurry.

then there was almost an explosion, but the results were,... snowflakes?

Snowflakes filled the air I Looked around.

A Blizzard started swooping around Me, which soon grew into a huge powerful one making my hair whip around, to go along with my dress, and cape.

"ELSA!" I Heard Jack's voice yell.

I turned around and saw him standing there trying to keep his Balance.

"Just please leave me alone." I Pleaded.

"Elsa I can't, because I Love You!" Said Jack, "Your lying!" I sobbed making the blizzard become more powerful and harsh.

"Elsa, Your my one and Only!" Said Jack,..._ "your my one and only."_

"Jack just Please, stop lying." I cried making the blizzard more powerful than a tornado.

"Elsa, I'm Not lying." Said Jack, I we both looked at each other for a moment he then held out his hand, I closed My eyes Trying to Make the tears stop and turned away and ran.

"ELSA STOP!" He Yelled, I ran until I thought I was out of His sight.

I Ran back up into my castle and closed the doors Behind me.

I ran Upstairs to My room and slammed the Doors I Looked at My Balcony I walked Out Onto It And looked up at Manny, Then I felt like someone entered to inside behind me, I turned Around and didn't see anybody.

I slowly walked to my bed, then just flopped on it with my face in my pillow, soon I fell Asleep Like that.

**AWE! SO SAD WHO DO YOU THINK SNUCK IN BEHIND HER? AND I JUST REALIZED GUYS ARE WANTING ALOT OUT OF GUYS THESE DAYS.**

**STRAIGHT LONG HAIR,**

**BIG ASS,**

**BIG BOOBS,**

**PRETTY WITHOUT ANY MAKEUP,**

**SKINNY,**

**IT'S LIKE DAMN! THIS AIN'T NO BUILDABITCH . COM!**


End file.
